Burning and Praying for More
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: In which Yamamoto and Hibari screw each other stupid. Yamamoto x Hibari, does what it says on the tin.


**Title:** Burning and Praying for More**  
Characters/Pairings:** Yamamoto/Hibari**  
Summary:** In which Yamamoto and Hibari screw each other stupid.**  
Notes:** Adult. For Round III of KHRfest, prompt _VII-04. Yamamoto/Hibari – ecstasy; "burning and praying for more."_ Smut! 1140 words.

**

* * *

**

**Burning and Praying for More**

Kyouya's head is tipped back and the line of his throat is long and elegant. When Takeshi bends his head to run his tongue up the column of it, Kyouya's throat vibrates under his lips in a moan so low that it's nearly a growl. Then Kyouya does growl when Takeshi bites down; his fingers close in Takeshi's hair, gripping it as Takeshi mouths the place where a mark glows against the fairness of Kyouya's skin.

Kyouya's eyes gleam beneath his lashes, glittering and dark. That could be a warning; it could be an enticement--with Kyouya, it's impossible to tell. His mouth is hot under Takeshi's, greedy. Takeshi lets Kyouya's mouth devour his as Kyouya's fingers twist tight in his hair, and tugs Kyouya's yukata open. Kyouya is bare underneath, lithe against dark cotton and his skin is supple beneath Takeshi's fingers, satin over the smooth grain of his muscles.

He arches into Takeshi's hands, groaning into Takeshi's mouth as he sucks on Takeshi's tongue. He loosens his hand from Takeshi's shoulder and slides it down Takeshi's chest, dragging Takeshi's own yukata open and reaching inside to close his hand on Takeshi's hip. His fingers splay against Takeshi's ass, blunt fingernails scraping against Takeshi's skin, and it's Takeshi's turn to growl.

Kyouya's cock fits smooth and heavy in his palm. Kyouya gasps; his head falls back against the pillow and his hips buck into Takeshi's hand as Takeshi curls his fingers around Kyouya, stroking the length of his cock. He rubs his thumb over the head, back and forth, and Kyouya groans from between parted lips. His lashes lie against the flushed color of his cheeks and his fingers grip Takeshi's hair and hip, flexing with the movement of Takeshi's hand against his cock.

Takeshi lowers his head and tastes the sweat that gleams at the hollow of Kyouya's throat. He sets his teeth against the mark on Kyouya's throat and Kyouya growls again, his cock throbbing in Takeshi's fist as he comes, sticky and hot over Takeshi's fingers.

He goes lax under Takeshi afterwards, sprawling and breathless. He relaxes his grip on Takeshi's hair and ass while Takeshi leans over him, watching him, hunger wound tight in his belly.

When Kyouya opens his eyes, they're still dark. They burn as he curves his fingers around Takeshi's nape and draws him down. Takeshi opens his mouth to Kyouya's and hums with the slow slide of Kyouya's tongue against his as Kyouya's hand moves down and spreads against his shoulder.

Then the world spins around Takeshi.

When it stops, his back is against the sheets and his yukata is tangled around him. Kyouya kneels over him, his mouth curved and feline.

The hunger curls tighter in Takeshi's stomach. Kyouya's smile ticks a bit wider at the way Takeshi's cock twitches as he shrugs the yukata from his shoulders. Takeshi says his name; it comes out husky as Kyouya reaches down and takes possession of Takeshi's wrists. He pins them over Takeshi's head, holding them there with a single long-fingered hand.

Kyouya kisses him again, lounging over him and trailing his hand down Takeshi's body. Takeshi groans into his mouth, wanting, and again as cool fingers trail over his cock, deliberately light. "Please," he says, shuddering as Kyouya's fingers move against him, teasing him.

The sound Kyouya makes in reply is a thoughtful one. It isn't reassuring, especially since his fingers leave Takeshi's cock. Takeshi groans again, open and protesting.

Kyouya's lips curl against his and his fingers return, slick and cool. They move against Takeshi, excruciatingly thorough in their slowness, till Takeshi is taut under him, groaning with the slow licks of pleasure as they run through him. "Please," he gasps when Kyouya's fingers leave him again. "_Please_, Kyouya..."

"Hold still," Kyouya instructs him.

Takeshi doesn't entirely follow Kyouya's meaning until Kyouya raises himself to his knees and reaches down, guiding Takeshi's cock into himself as he sinks down again. "Kyouya," he says, shocked by the fierce heat of Kyouya's body as it opens around him, so tight that it's nearly unbearable. The pleasure of it is astonishingly intense and Takeshi has to clench his teeth with how difficult it is not to let his hips roll up against Kyouya, to drive himself into that heat and satisfy the hunger that twists his guts.

Kyouya's teeth gleam from between his lips as he pants, raising himself up and sinking back down again, working himself open on Takeshi's cock by increments. His hair clings to his temples, damp with sweat, and his fingers are iron-hard on Takeshi's wrists.

They both groan when Kyouya finally sinks all the way down. Kyouya holds himself there, leaning over Takeshi as he trembles with the effort of holding himself still. "Kyouya," he says, nearly whining it.

"Mm," Kyouya says, eyes half-lidded, and finally lifts himself again, rocking himself up and down, fucking himself on Takeshi's cock as he balances himself with a hand planted against Takeshi's chest. Takeshi moans with each languorous roll of Kyouya's hips and at Kyouya's lazy expression as he moves. The mark on his throat stands out against the gleam of Kyouya's skin as pleasure winds itself through Takeshi, tightening around him till he's gasping for more, desperate.

Then Kyouya shifts over him, sitting up and rocking down at a different angle. He groans as he does, and slides his fingers down to touch his own cock, stroking it.

Takeshi's self-control breaks then; it should be audible as it does. Maybe it is, in the deepness of his groan as his hips snap up, driving his cock deep into Kyouya, or in the hoarse sound that it wrings out of Kyouya's throat when he does. Takeshi plants his feet wide and fucks Kyouya, groaning with the fierce heat of it as Kyouya makes ragged sounds over him, fingers moving over his cock, urgent as he strokes himself off. Then Kyouya cries out wordlessly as he comes again. His body wrings down on Takeshi's, relentlessly tight, and Takeshi loses it too. He drives against Kyouya, hips bucking as ecstasy sweeps through him, washing everything else away into brightness.

Kyouya is spread against him when Takeshi comes back down again. He's nearly motionless but for the soft gasps of his breath against Takeshi's chest, quick and light. That's fine; Takeshi isn't actually certain he can move at this point, either.

"God," he says eventually.

Kyouya stirs just a bit and makes a smug sound in reply.

Takeshi lets it pass unchallenged and makes a mental note that Kyouya totally does get competitive in bed after all.

Not that he's surprised by this. Or complaining. But it's good to know--for strategic purposes, after all.

Takeshi grins, unutterably pleased with life, and doesn't even mind it when Kyouya bites him for looking too self-satisfied.

**end**

Comments are lovely!


End file.
